


Darkness Falls - Epilogue Three - Rest Well

by ladydragon76



Series: Darkness Falls [4]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Where did Wheeljack go?  And what about...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Falls - Epilogue Three - Rest Well

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Darkness Falls  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Wheeljack  
>  **Warnings:** AU like whoa! Character Death.  
>  **Notes:** I left a fair amount of questions unanswered in Darkness Falls. It was intentional because I didn't want to break the flow or change the impact of the ending. I DO want to answer those questions though, so here's #3 of the epilogues.

It took a bit, but with Red Alert’s help, Wheeljack was able to convince Megatron that he seriously had not been on Prime’s side. He told his own story, and why he stayed, and how he’d left, and what he’d been doing. He’d told the truth. Every painful, hopeless bit of it.

There were even some explosions he could take credit for in the final battle that’d messed with the Autobots.

Not that he’d bragged. He’d voluntarily spent some time in a cell, had let Starscream sort through his subspace.

Carefully.

He had even let Soundwave poke at him a bit to confirm it all.

All in all, a few days in a room all to himself with regularly offered rations had been nice. At least in that cell he hadn’t had to worry that someone was sneaking up to kill him while he recharged.

So now here he was, a couple weeks after the war had finally ended, back in Iacon, helping to search for anyone still hiding out. Well… Helping in that he was looking high and low for Ratchet, but hadn’t found _anyone_ yet.

Wheeljack paused before opening the medbay door. It wasn’t anywhere anyone wanted to end up, but that was before. He’d just… go slow.

What he saw as the door opened was horrifying, but not in the way he’d been expecting.

“Oh, Ratch,” Wheeljack sighed, crossing to the center-most med berth. “Ya didn’t need ta do this.”

Ratchet lay on the berth, grey and still. His one hand rested inside his open chest, fingers still holding the main conduit to his spark. He’d disconnected it, letting his spark fade, but leaving his body intact. Salvageable.

Wheeljack sighed again, comming Starscream to check in. It would take more effort than he wanted to give to find out if Ratchet had taken his life before or after word of Prime’s defeat had come. Wheeljack also couldn’t see how it mattered.

He was almost- No.

He _was_ relieved. Ratchet had suffered longer and worse than any of them. Wheeljack was glad he was finally free.

Wheeljack moved Ratchet’s arms and pushed his chest plates closed. “Rest well, Ratch.”


End file.
